It is known that drain plugs are installed on small engines typically below the oil sump of the engine and used as a removable plug to permit the fluid in the sump to be drained and replaced. The known drain plugs conventionally include at one end a threaded portion that mates with a threaded opening in the oil sump. At the opposite end, the known drain plugs include a tool interface, such as a hexagonal shaped head, that, with the aid of a tool, such as a wrench, is used to install the drain plug.
The known drain plugs, however, have several drawbacks. For example, the known drain plugs must be removed from the oil sump before the oil will drain. To remove the drain plug, a tool must be used to remove the plug. As a loose item, the removed drain plug is prone to being lost or misplaced. Occasionally, during the replacement of the plug, the mating threads are not properly aligned creating binding of the threads, an improper seal between the plug and the oil sump, or possibly stripping of the threads. Other drawbacks and disadvantages exist with respect to known drain plugs that are overcome by the present invention.